


Radiator

by Esselle



Series: Speed Demons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Barebacking, Hot Weather, Literally Dirty Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hinata gets on the ground, crawling between Kageyama's legs, hissing as his knees hit hot dirt that mingles with his sweat, spreading across his skin—and suddenly Kageyama wants to drag his fingers through the grit and grime, smear it over pale thighs, sink his fingers into the warm flesh underneath while he does far more filthy things to Hinata's body, wants to get <i>deep</i> inside him.'</p><p>--</p><p>1 PM sun overhead, motor oil hands, hot dirt, warm engine, and a nearly empty auto garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiator

**Author's Note:**

> Previous installments not a necessary read :)

It's a hot mid-afternoon by the time lunch rolls around and the Karasuno crew decides to wipe the motor grease off their hands and go out for food. They're a noisy group, and Kageyama can hear them exiting the shop.

He passed on the lunch invitation; he's elbow deep in grease with his car jacked up off its wheels in the lot out back, and he doesn't feel like getting semi-cleaned up only to come back and lay in hot dirt again. He'll finish what he started first.

"Hinata, I'm going to lock up," Daichi calls out.

"We can handle the shop for you," comes the over enthusiastic response, and Kageyama snorts. Predictably, Daichi doesn't go for it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass, I'd rather not come back to find my garage and reputation in ruins."

"What do you think could possibly happen?" Hinata protests.

"I'm not going to answer that," Daichi says, and Kageyama can practically hear his over-the-shoulder hand wave. The groaning creak of the garage doors lowering signals the crew taking their leave.

It takes almost no time at all for Hinata to come find him. He hears the back door slam, then footsteps scuffing over the dirt, and then a pair of beat up Converse come to a halt at the passenger side of his car. Small feet. Kageyama can't help but smile a little as he continues to work.

"There's no way Daichi was going to actually leave you in charge," he says, loud enough for Hinata to hear him from under the vehicle.

"Obviously," Hinata calls down.

Kageyama snorts. "Then why even try?"

"Because he made sure to lock up," Hinata tells him. "So now the entire shop is closed, and we're the only two people here for… like, at least an hour."

Kageyama pauses, hand stilling around the wrench he holds. Slowly, he slides out from under the car.

"Hey," Hinata says, now that Kageyama can see him. He's forgone his usual colorful hoodie in the heat, not even wearing one of his sleeveless ones today. His bright yellow t-shirt sticks to him, and when he rakes his fingers through his hair it spikes up at odd angles, a little damp with sweat.

There's a little smile playing across his lips as he stares down at Kageyama, trailing his fingers glancingly, teasingly, over the hot metal side of the Dodge. It makes Kageyama feel even hotter.

"Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Hang out?" Kageyama repeats. "You mean fuck?"

Hinata nods, his smile softer and sweeter than it has any right to be, given what he's suggesting. "Yeah. That's what I mean."

Kageyama tosses his wrench off to the side, and that smile only gets wider. "Strip for me, then," he instructs, and Hinata doesn't waste any time, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his loose shorts down off his feet. He gets naked so fast, disregarding the fact that they are technically in public and _at work,_ that Kageyama would be impressed, if he wasn't so focused on the fact that he wants to be in Hinata as fast as is humanly possible. Speed is of the essence, always is with the two of them.

That doesn't mean rushing, though—those are two different concepts. In their line of work, speed is a necessity—rushing just causes mistakes. So Kageyama sits up slowly, not taking his eyes off Hinata's as he leans his back against the passenger side door, the heat seeping through his white tank top making him feel slack and lazy. Hinata stands in front of him, almost glowing in the hot light of the sun beating down on them, brazen and naked and very happy about it.

Kageyama holds his hands up where Hinata can see them, dirty and grease marked to his wrists.

"I know," Hinata says, leaning over him to reach in the rolled down passenger window and snap the glove compartment open. Kageyama looks up, and receives a facefull of stiff cock. He just grins, managing to get in a good lick, which makes Hinata squirm and gasp.

"You're wound up today," Kageyama tells him, as Hinata backs out of the window with a bottle of lube in hand.

"It's so hot," Hinata says, something between a complaint and an explanation.

"You think this is gonna cool you down?"

"No." Hinata pouts down at him. "But you always look really good when you're working on hot days."

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. He wasn't aware of this. He just feels damp and uncomfortable, and the sweat streaking the dirt on his skin makes him feel grimier than usual.

Hinata rolls his eyes, planting his feet apart on either side of Kageyama's legs, bracing one hand on the open window frame. The fingers of his other hand are shiny with lube. "Just go with it. I wanna get dirty down there with you, okay?"

Kageyama will definitely go with it. He settles back to watch, arms resting on his knees as Hinata reaches back to push a finger into himself, sighing as he does.

Kageyama clenches his hands into fists, looking up as Hinata drops his head down, working himself open as he leans against the car. He blinks his eyes lazily down at Kageyama, like he can't decide whether to keep them open or closed.

"What?" Kageyama asks. "Wishing I had clean hands?"

"No," Hinata says, and Kageyama can't see what he's doing but he sees the way his hips and arm move, the way his cock bounces as he presses back into his hand, fingering himself hard. "Just makes me want to be on you even more."

"Shit," Kageyama swears, because, "Hinata, I can't even—I can't touch myself—"

Hinata gets on the ground, crawling between Kageyama's legs, hissing as his knees hit hot dirt that mingles with his sweat, spreading across his skin—and suddenly Kageyama wants to drag his fingers through the grit and grime, smear it over pale thighs, sink his fingers into the warm flesh underneath while he does far more filthy things to Hinata's body, wants to get _deep_ inside him.

"Touch me instead," Hinata gasps, voice already ragged as he unzips Kageyama's jeans, hot fingers diving into his pants.

Hinata leans clumsily into him, open-mouthed, kiss sloppy and desperate. Kageyama pulls him up into his lap so the smaller man's legs are on either side of him and out of the too-hot sand, before pulling him in close and sliding his hands up Hinata's entire body, over his ribs, across his chest. The grease and oil on his fingers makes his grip slicker than usual, and the normally soft give of Hinata's skin feels a little more obscene this way, rippling under his touch as Hinata moves with him in his grasp.

He trails traces and streaks and smears of black fingerprints all across Hinata's torso and sides. He touches lower, sinking his fingers into Hinata's thighs to drag them over his legs, and the lines it leaves are like little constant reminders: _Kageyama was here._ And Kageyama likes this, slides his hands back up Hinata's chest to press down on the little pink nubs of his nipples, leaves two thumbprints—smirks a little bit when Hinata responds with an unintentional jerk of his head, tipping it back—and this means fingerprints trailed down the column of his throat, five light marks dashed over his skin.

He holds Hinata steady with his other hand, and all the while, Hinata keeps stroking his cock, fingers quick and purposefully not enough to satisfy. It makes Kageyama desperate, and the way he claims Hinata's mouth with his own is heated like the summer air, tongue insistent when Hinata moans into the kiss, three fingers inside himself.

"Please tell me you're ready," Kageyama groans.

Hinata nods, mouth falling slack, and Kageyama can hear it, the soft, slick noise as he pulls out of himself. "Lie down," Hinata instructs him. "Get back under the car."

"What?" Kageyama asks blankly. "Why?"

"Just do it," Hinata whines, tugging at his dirty white undershirt, pulling it off over Kageyama's head. Once it's gone, he shoves on his shoulders. "Go, go!"

Kageyama gets back down in the dirt, barely noticing the heat. He pushes with his feet, sliding easily back under his car in loose dirt that sticks to his sweaty skin. The air is even hotter under the car, he's been running the engine on and off the entire day, and the metal of the underbody is hot—not enough to burn skin, but enough to warm the close, dry air under the vehicle. And it's _very_ close—it's not exactly spacious under the car, even with it lifted. What exactly is supposed to happen now?

His question is answered when Hinata drags his pants further down off his legs, and a slick palm closes all the way around his cock, pumping him fully a few times, spreading lube over him. He can't help but rock his hips, muttering vaguely at the other man, telling Hinata to get the hell down there—and Hinata does, little noises of effort squeaking out of his mouth as he wriggles his body over on top of Kageyama's, and then somehow they've done it, they're both under the car, with the length of Hinata's naked body pressing up against his, and there is _no room_ whatsoever.

"Well, then," Kageyama says, voice flat.

"It's super hot under here!" Hinata exclaims.

"No shit, dumbass, the car was running earlier."

Hinata just grins at him and circles his hips, and Kageyama sighs, letting his head fall back. The dust makes his nose tickle, but it's easy for him to ignore that while Hinata is grinding their cocks together, grease tracks all along his bare back that Kageyama left, and over his stomach and chest, and now his shoulders as Kageyama rubs his hands over them slowly, encouragingly. There's now one last place on Hinata that is clean, and that won't do.

He takes Hinata's face in his hands and kisses him, biting his bottom lip softly until Hinata lets him in so he can suck lightly on Kageyama's tongue. Kageyama brushes his thumbs gently across round cheeks, and when he pulls away, he can't help but laugh. The black lines look like war paint, which is so appropriate. This kid (he knows Hinata's slightly older than him, but whatever) is a little warrior, always charging headlights first into situations without pause, eyes brighter than his high beams.

They're bright right now, a little kiss dazed as they take in Kageyama, and he leans in again to brush his lips over Hinata's nose before pressing against it with his index finger, leaving yet another smudge. Hinata's eyes crinkle when he smiles and Kageyama decides the hot weather can go fuck itself. He just wants Hinata close, as close to him as possible.

He reaches down and makes a decisive movement, cupping Hinata's ass firmly with both hands, fingers kneading and massaging. Hinata understands, slides their hips together again, dragging his cock over Kageyama's, before he lies flat against him, the length of his lithe, smooth body pressed against Kageyama, sweaty and slick and hot. "Good," Kageyama tells him, pulling him up just a bit higher, to where he knows he's going to be able to slip inside him, just right. "Stay right here."

"Where else am I gonna go?" Hinata whispers, breath warm like the rest of him. "Give me what I want."

"Okay," Kageyama tells him, closing his arms tight around Hinata's body, sliding a hand into his hair—they can shower together later, he can wipe off all the dirt he's put on Hinata and cover the clean slate in bite marks, hickeys and marks where his fingers press in too tight. But for now—

It's a tricky position but their angle is good and Hinata is so _ready_ for him—and when Kageyama slips his cock between the soft cleft of the smaller man's ass and rolls his hips, he feels himself press in, cockhead pushing past the tight first ring of muscle easily. He gets a hold on Hinata's hips, pulling him down, and Hinata pants and gasps loudly into his ear until Kageyama can't get any deeper and Hinata can't take anymore, until he's filling the small body on top of him completely. Hinata lets out a high, soft moan, and Kageyama can feel his little fists clenched against his shoulders between them, feel him shaking.

It's so _hot_ inside Hinata, hotter than the sun that's been beating down on them all day, hotter than working under a black car in the midday heat. All Kageyama can do for a moment is bury his face in red, red hair, kiss the tip of the pink ear poking out from under the sweaty curls, breathe in the sandy, musky, overheated scent of his driver as Hinata adjusts and trembles and moans softly in pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kageyama murmurs in his ear, feels him nod. Carefully, he shifts his hips—he doesn't have much room to maneuver, can't really pull out, so it's a shallow thrust, but Hinata's fists uncurl, small fingers pressing bruises into his shoulders. "Yeah, that feels good?"

"Y-yeah—" Hinata breathes. He can't move, in the confines of the space, and with Kageyama holding him so tight. So he makes noise, instead. "Keep—keep going. More, I need—"

Kageyama starts to rock into him, small movements, but everything around him feels tight and overwhelmingly warm—the bare amount of space under the car, the dirt under his back, Hinata's breath on his neck and the way he squeezes around Kageyama's cock, every time he pulls out even the tiniest bit. Like Hinata can't bear the thought of not being full of him, even for a second.

Hinata leans his head back as much as he can in that confined, heated space, eyes furrowed closed, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. He's humming, every time Kageyama moves inside him, a little pleased "Mmm…" buzzing out of him on every thrust. It makes the blood in Kageyama's veins boil, makes him come alive, knowing he's pleasuring this little spitfire. He needs to make sure Hinata enjoys every second, every tiny movement of their bodies together.

He has one hand on Hinata's hip and the other grabbing under his thigh, helping him move, and it's easy, they're both so slick with sweat and motor oil and pre-come where Hinata's cock has been slowly leaking over Kageyama's stomach—he rolls his hips up and Hinata uses his grip on Kageyama's shoulders to push himself down and the pace they set is quick and hard. This is fucking in the truest sense, down in the dirt, messy and rough. Neither of them is going to last long, and it's all harsh breaths and husky moans and sloppy kisses as their skin slaps together, wet and loud. The words pouring from their lips, when they have enough sense to make more than noise, are filthy like the rest of it.

"Tell me how much you like this," Kageyama demands, breathless. "You come slinking back here ready to get your ass pounded—"

 _"Slinking?"_ Hinata manages to gasp out indignantly.

"Tell me," Kageyama growls, stilling his hips. It's fucking difficult—his legs start shaking with the force of his need to move, to just _wreck_ Hinata, but his self control is (slightly) better than the other man's, and this is going to take Hinata apart in an entirely different way.

Hinata cries out in frustration. _"No,_ come _on—_ " Kageyama doesn't budge an inch and he gives in startlingly, satisfyingly quickly. _"Shit_ —okay, I was ready for it, wanted to take you—"

"You mean _needed_ …"

 _"Needed_ you—needed—" He can't finish, breaks off into a little whimpering groan as he ruts his hips down over Kageyama's cock inside him, and Kageyama feels himself go slightly cross-eyed as he's pushed back into that heat. Fortunately, Hinata isn't watching, is too focused on getting Kageyama's cock moving in him again to pay attention to his reaction, how Kageyama can't stop his eyes from rolling back and his mouth from dropping open as Hinata fucks himself deep.

"You needed it this bad?" Kageyama asks, and there's no way Hinata misses how breathless he sounds—but he must be too far gone to care.

"Yeah—" he says. And then he glances up and Kageyama can't do anything but stare back at him, pinned down by those big, warm eyes, unfocused and blissful, small mouth red and shiny, sweat beading above Hinata's upper lip that he licks off with his pink tongue. Hinata pushes back onto his cock again and moans and _smiles_. "—ah, god, your cock feels _perfect—"_

It's possible (probable) that Hinata knows how to play him better than Kageyama is willing to admit, because he can't stop himself from gripping the slender hips riding him to meet Hinata's next desperate motion, grinding back into him and giving it to him as hard as he can in that position, until Hinata can't keep up. He has to throw his arms around Kageyama's neck, going slack against him, cheek resting against Kageyama's chest as he cries out, high-pitched and lewd and building in frequency as his voice is expelled from him on every thrust that rattles his little frame. It must feel amazing against his cock, Kageyama realizes, with how close they're pressed together, how warm and wet they are in between them.

"Yeah," Hinata pants, "yeah, _yeah, Kageyama—_ " 

Kageyama hitches him up a little bit higher, drives into him, and is rewarded with a keening,

"Oh god—oh god, _yes,_ right there—I'm gonna—gonna—"

"You want my cum in you?" Kageyama purrs low in his ear, voice thrumming in his chest like a warm car engine, and Hinata digs his knees into his sides and clenches up all around him, spilling with a drawn out, stuttery moan. His hips jerk and it's suddenly even warmer and wetter on Kageyama's stomach, white liquid lines immediately smearing and mixing with the dirt on their bodies as Kageyama keeps going, keeps fucking up into him.

Now it's Hinata who holds him close, who whispers to him, who sends him racing over the edge with the sound of his voice, the one he's become so familiar with since it told him not to give up on doing what he loves. Which, incidentally, is exactly what's happening right now.

"...just couldn't stop thinking about it, not when you look like that," Hinata pants against his chest. "I see you with your hands on these cars and I can't even think—I'm so _happy_ you want to be with me—"

This is what does it for Kageyama, not the tight heat around his cock or the way Hinata feels in his arms or how fast and heavy the pleasure in his gut has built—it's that smile and how easily Hinata admits to liking him, how he can just say it without a second thought when it used to be such a rare thing for Kageyama to experience.

He tips his head back and groans as he comes, hips rolling up to press his cock hard into Hinata, feeling embarrassingly overwhelmed when all they've done is just skip lunch in favor of a fast fuck in the sand. "Of course I want to be with you," he says, breathless and limp once he settles back to the ground. "Do you seriously think I'd agree to have sex in such a shitty spot if I didn't?"

Hinata laughs against him, murmurs something about him being easy to persuade. He scoots forward, causing Kageyama to slip out of him, but otherwise makes no move to get off, seeming perfectly content to lie there in the sweltering heat.

Kageyama brushes a hand through his messy hair. "Satisfied?"

"Yep," Hinata says, sounding pleased with himself. "I wanted to do that since the first time we met." He kisses Kageyama's chest and collarbone, then leans up to kiss him on the chin before clambering out from under the car, stirring up dust as he goes. Kageyama coughs and follows at a slower pace, cringing as he pulls up his pants because there is no part of him that feels clean, currently.

He slides back out from under the car to see Hinata doesn't seem to feel the same way. He's darting around, snatching up his scattered articles of clothing. He bends down to pick up his shorts and Kageyama is treated to an excellent view of his small, perky ass and the two perfectly shaped handprints on either cheek. He smirks.

"You hated me when we first met," he reminds Hinata.

"Yeah," Hinata says, trying to tug on a sock and almost falling over. "Lots of angry jerking off back then, no thanks to your abs."

Kageyama shakes his head, and decides against announcing that he experienced generally the same thing (except for him, it was Hinata's calves in those stupid cotton shorts). Then he grimaces. "Fucking hell… I think I have sand up my ass."

Hinata cackles unsympathetically, and then runs as Kageyama launches to his feet to chase him, trying to tug his shirt over his head as he goes.

Daichi returns to the garage to find Hinata stuck in one of the auto shop's large soft drink fridges, black grease marks all over his face, banging on the glass and wailing for help. Kageyama is nowhere in sight. Daichi decides against asking any questions.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you guys! I really wanted to give you something in this AU with more story and emotional depth this week but... it's not done yet :( So have this peace offering instead! And a [street racer Hinata graphic](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/147149759134/the-way-the-track-comes-alive-during-a-race-never) ♡ 
> 
> Thanks to [Ellessey]() for editing, and you for reading!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
